Silverstar's Love
By: Silverwhisker Proluge: A silver tabby kit fluffed out her fur. "Mama, can i play with Rockykit?" she asked. "No, you are NEVER allowed to! You and your littermates are forbidden from that family!" The Queen hissed. The kits eyes water. "B-B-But he is my best friend!" she sobbed. "They are and will never be your friends!" The queen growled. "silverkit, you need to grow up! Mama hates them and you know that!" hissed silverkit's litter-mate. Silverkit walked away. "I'll play with him one day. Like we use to. you can't keep best-friends apart." silverkit whispered to herself. Chapter 1: Silverkit jumped up. Today was her apprentice cereamony. She was going to be the best Riverclan warrior ever! She looked at Rockykit. Rockykit was found walking alone with his brother, Jynxkit, after the battle with Thunderclan. A queen named Pumpkinpatch took him into Riverclan and took care of him. Silverkit's mother, Beestar, hated that kit. Even though her mother hated him, she had to take him in and make him an apprentice. Silverkit ran outside with her littermates, Geyserkit, and Mothkit. "Silverkit, from now on, until you get your warrior name, you will be silverpaw. I promise to mentor you well." Beestar meowed. silverpaw knew that her mother would be her mentor, because her mother wanted to make sure she stayed away from Rockykit. Rockypaw's mentor was Frogvine, Geyserpaw's mentor was Seastream, Jynxpaw's mentor was Suncreek, and Mothpaw's mentor was Duckfeather. Silverpaw sighed. Everybody thought she was lucky to have her mother as her mentor, but she knew she wasn't. Silverpaw learned a few moves and then went to bed. She saw Rockypaw, two nests away from her. Her mother wasn't in the apprentice's den, so Silverpaw scooted over to Rockypaw. They chated for a while and then went to sleep. Silverpaw woke up. she was still in the nest that was closest to Rockypaw's. she went to her own nest and layed down in it. She lifted her head when she saw her mother. "Time to train." she mewed, sounding more happy today. Silverpaw got up and followed her mother to the training arena. "Alright, hunters crouch." Beestar meowed. She got into the position of the hunters crouch. Silverpaw copied what her mother did. Beestar nodded. "good." She meowed. Beestar told silverpaw the best ways to sneak up on mice and birds. "Now, go catch me a bird!" Beestar instructed. Silverpaw took off, into the woods. Silverpaw came upon a stream. She scented a Riverclan patrol, and in it was Rockypaw. Silverpaw purred with happiness and followed Rockpaw's scent. She found him and took him into the bushes. "what have you learned so far?" silverpaw asked. "not much. I learned some battel moves, and the hunters crouch." he mewed. silverpaw nodded. "Here's an idea, lets meet every once in a while, like tell each other when we are going hunting of something so we can talk." Silverpaw meowed. "Good idea." Rockypaw mewed. silverpaw left and caught a black bird, like her mother ordered. she dropped it at her mother's paws. "Very good." Beestar meowed. "Lets head to camp." Her mother ordered. Silverpaw and her mother headed for camp. Silverpaw bursted into camp. It was buzzing with activey, which wasn't normal. Usually cats were sleeping the day away. "Whats going on?!" Beestar yowled. The chating stopped. "Its Windclan! They've been eating our prey! When we were checking it out, Naturepaw went missing! She was there before we checked, but then she dissapeared!" meowed Falconfrost. Beestar nodded. "Alright, i may not be deputy, but i am taking a patrol of falconfrost, Kesteraltalon, Duckfeather, Seastream, Frogvine, Silverpaw, and Rockypaw!" Beestar yowled. Silverpaw's heart pounded with happiness when she heard her name and Rockypaw's name. Chapter2: Silverpaw ran outside of camp with the rest of the cats. She slowed down to Rockypaw's pace. "So, what do you think happened?" she asked. "I bet Windclan stole her." he mewed. "I agree!" Silverpaw mewed. silverpaw saw her mother glare at her. "Uh oh, got to go." Silverpaw growled. She spead ahead, next to her mother. "Silverpaw!!" Beestar growled. "sorry! I-I wanted his opinion on what he thinks happened to Naturepaw!" Silverpaw hissed. Beestar's fur flattened and then frowned. "Naturepaw was a skilled apprentice, and when me and you were returning, i was going to make her a warrior...." Beestar meowed. The patrol skidded to a hault. Silverpaw saw her mothers eyes grow wide. She wondered what her mother was starring at. She followed her mothers gaze and then froze in horror...... They were starring at blood. "Cat blood." Falconfrost reported. "Oh No!! We have to hurry! They are hurting Naturepaw!" Beestar mewed. They crossed a water-fall by running across a wet log. They soon reached the end of the log. Beestar went ahead and then stopped. Her fur on her pelt rose. silverpaw ran over to her mother and saw a trail of more blood and clumps of Naturepaw's fur. Beestar walked up to the blod and put her paw in it. "Warm, and moist, this didn't happen to long ago, we have to hurry!" beestar exclaimed. They took off, and when they were close to Windclan camp, they saw the blood lead to a bush. "come on, they have her in here." Falconfrost whsipered. The patrol sneeked around the bush, and circled themselves around it. "alright, i'll go in with Silverpaw, if we need help, we'll yowl. That's when you all dive in!" Beestar whispered. Silverpaw followed her mother inside. but the only thing they found, was a limp body. "Naturepaw?" Silverpaw whimpered. Silverpaw nuddged her friend, but she wouldn't move. silverpaw and her mother sat in there for a long time. Chapter 3: Silverpaw and the patrol were heading home. Silverpaw slinked into the back of the patrol with her friend. "Wow, i feel so lonley without Naturepaw." Silverpaw mewed. Rockypaw nodded. "When i was still a young kit, Naturepaw and her brother would play with me." Rockypaw mewed. He hung his head. He wouldn't talk so Silverpaw ran up to Falconfrost. Silverpaw returned to camp solomly. "What happened?!" Vineystream asked. "Naturepaw, you kit, is dead." Beestar mewed. Naturepaw's brother, Glacierpaw ran over to Silverpaw. "W-What happened?!" he asked her. "You sister..... She is dead." Silverpaw whimpered. Glacierpaw's head dropped. "She thought you were a good friend, Silverpaw, i think so too." Glacierpaw mewed sadly while he walked away to the apprentices den. Silverpaw followed him. She sat there all night comferting him. Silverpaw flet guilty when Rockypaw starred at her, so she went to sleep. Silverpaw blinked her eyes open. She was in a beutiful, happy forest. Then Naturepaw stepped forward. "Nautrepaw! Its so nice to see you! So how are you now?" Silverpaw purred. "Its nice to see you too! I am fine, but can you do me a favor? Glacierpaw is lonley, i need you to be his mate when you are a warrior. I already told Rockypaw this, so he is fine, and wants to be your- never mind." Naturepaw meowed. "I'll do it!" Silverpaw mewed. Naturepaw nodded and then fadded away. Chapter4: Silverpaw woke up. she then leaped to her paws. She was late for the dawn patrol! She ran outside to see the patrols leaving. "Come on you lump!" growled Perchfin. Silverpaw followed the patrol. They went to Windclan territory. "Wait! I scent a patrol!" hissed Tigerlilly. She put her ears back and ran into the bushes. The rest of the patrol followed. Silverpaw knew what they were doing, a sneek attack! As soon as she saw a windclan cat, she got ready to leap. the rest of the patrol came into view. Beestar flicked her tail and the the patrol leaped into action. Silverpaw landed on a white tom. He hissed. Silverpaw sliced his face. He kicked Silverpaw off and leaped at her. Silverpaw jumped to the side and then landed on him. She sunk her teeth into his ear. Silverpaw put her back paws on his back and her front on his scruff. He was completley pinned down. He squealed in pain. "Get off Dashpaw you stupid Riverclan apprentice! We're retreating!" hissed Horsegallop, a windclan warrior. Beestar leaped in Horsegallop. "You slatered Naturepaw! your not going anywhere!" hissed Beestar. Silvrepaw noticed that Horsegallop was the leader of the patrol. Silverpaw leaped off Dachpaw, who then retreated back to his camp. Silverpaw raked her claws down the side of Horsegallop. Horsegallop yowled in pain. "We're taking you as prisoners!" growled Beestar. they took the patrol back to camp. Glacierpaw ran up to Silverpaw. "Wow! You got to capture a patrol!" he mewed. "ya.... Sorta. I really got an apprentice named Dashpaw a good one! But that frog-heart excaped!" Silverpaw meowed. Silverpaw watched her mother put the prisoners inside an old den. "I bet you were the best out there!" Glacierpaw purred. Silverpaw put her head against his. she tought about Rockypaw. She sighed. Silverpaw walked into the apprentice's den. She saw Glaicerpaw lay down and right before she could lay down with him, she felt someone pounce on her. "got you!!!!" purred Lightpaw, her old friend. Lightningpaw fluffed up her golden fur. Silverpaw kicked her friend off herself. "Owww! Y-y-you hurt me!" she cried. Silverpaw got closer to her friend to comfert her. Lightpaw popped up and reared up and slamed her rear paws down on Silverpaw. "You are soooo easy to trick!" Lightpaw purred. "Okay......" Glacierpaw mewed. Silverpaw flicked her tail. "Go to bed, will ya?" Silverpaw purred. she layed down next to Glacierpaw and fell asleep, purring. The next morning, camp was buzzing with activity. "what is it now?!" silverpaw asked Salmonscale. "Thunderclan, they were hunting on our borders." Salmonscale growled. Silverpaw ran over to her mother. "Is this war?" she asked. "Yes, we are going soon. Get Rockypaw and Glaicerpaw." Beestar orded. Silverpaw knew that her mother was going to test Rockypaw. She gathered them and then they left to go to war. Silverpaw felt fear prickle all over her. She scented Thunderclan. "You know my mother is trying to test your loyalty?!" Silverpaw whispered to Rockypaw. He nodded. Silverpaw saw Thunderclan. she saw a ginger tabby she-cat apprentice, jus her age. she was standing next to Rumblestar, the leader of Thunderclan. "Attack!" Beestar hissed. silverpaw leaped at the firey like she-cat. The she-cat jumped aside and clawed Silverpaw. silverpaw turned around and lashed at the she-cat. The she-cat yowled and leaped at Silverpaw. Silverpaw leaped aside and reared up and slammed her rear paws down on the she-cat. Lots of blood ozed out of the she-cat. "Stop! Don't hurt Firepaw!" hissed Rockypaw. He knocked Silverpaw off the she-cat. "Silverpaw, this is Firepaw, my old friend. she is the leader's apprentice too." Rockypaw mewed. "what are you doind Rockypaw? Why aren't you on my side?!" growled Firepaw. "Riverclan took me in as their own. but i won't hurt you." Rockypaw mewed. Silverpaw's fur bristled. "You better start fighting." she growled To Rockypaw. He stood there. silverpaw couldn't take it anymore. Firepaw was making her jelous. She head-butted Rockypaw out of the way and leaped at Firepaw. "Stop it silverpaw!" hissed Rockypaw. He leaped on Silverpaw. Silverpaw noticed that Glacierpaw saw Rockypaw. He leaped on Rockypaw. Glacierpaw started shredding Rockypaw's ears. Rockypaw got off Silverpaw and fought Glacierpaw. "Enough!" Beestar yowled. she tackled the two apprentices. "He was protecting a Thunderclan cat!" hissed Glacierpaw. Beestar glarred at Rockypaw. "rockypaw, attack her, or be kicked out." Beestar growled. Rockypaw leaped at Firepaw. The two cats tustled for a few minutes and then broke apart. "Silverpaw, finish her." Beestar hissed. silverpaw leaped at Firepaw. She lashed her side and then bit her neck. Firepaw yowled and then retreated. Beestar snorted in satification. "I saved your tail!" silverpaw growled to Rockypaw quietly. "Are you alright?" Glacierpaw asked Silverpaw. she nodded. She walked home with the patrol. Jynxpaw ran up to his brother asking him if he saw Firepaw. Silverpaw sighed and walked to the freash-kill pile to start the day. she grabbed a perch and shared it with Glacierpaw. When she finished, she looked at the prisoners. Horsegallop hissed at her. suddenly, one of the prisoners, Nightbreeze, let out a long yowl. his black pelt fluffed with satification. Windclan cats bursted into camp. Dashpaw landed on Silverpaw. "I love sweet revenge!" he hissed. silverpaw rolled over and knocked him off. "Want some help?" Glacierpaw purred. Silverpaw nodded and then they both slashed Dashpaw. He ran away. A warior leaped on Silverpaw. she squeaked and then head-butted him. He fell off, dazed. Everything went black when the warrior slammed his paws down on Silverpaw. Silverpaw woke up, in the medicine cat den. She looked over her shoulder, and saw her mother's limp body. "BEESTAR!" she cried. The medicine cat, Mysteriousmist, walked over to Silverpaw. "Calm down young apprentice, your mother is just losing a life." she purred. She touched her muzzle to Silverpaw's ear. Mysteriousmist was always Silverpaw's best-friend. So was her apprentice, Yewpaw. But Silverpaw couldn't calm down. She got up and walked over to her mother's body. Rockypaw came and put his paw on Silverpaw. Beestar looked up. "H-Hello, beautiful." she purred. "Mom!" Silverpaw purred. Silverpaw turned to Rockypaw. "How old is Firepaw any way?" she asked quietly. "Ready to be a warrior. They held her back for a while because there wasn't enough apprentices. So she is about 9-12 moons older then us!" he mewed. Silverpaw snickered. "I bet when we're warriors, she'll be an elder!" laughed Silverpaw. "What does that make me?" mewed Beestar. Silverpaw jumped. "dirt." replied Rockypaw. He ran out of the den. Later on, Silverpaw fell asleep next to Glacierpaw. Chapter 5: Silverpaw woke up, sun shining in her eyes. She felt dazed. When she walked out, blood wetted her paws. She jumped back. "Mom!" she yowled. Beestar padded over to her, drenched in blood. "Windclan and Thunderclan." muttered Beestar. "They teamed up!" she growled. Silverpaw saw a firmiliar body and in the center. Gyserpaw. Then she noticed another. Lightpaw! Silverpaw ran over to the two bodies. Her best friend, dead! Her littermate, dead!(will finish) Poll Who Is Your Favorite Cat? A.Silverpaw B.Glacierpaw C.Lightpaw D.Rockypaw Category:Fanfiction Category:Silverwhisker's Pages